


in the end we are only imposters

by Bitway



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Imposters are aliens, Light Angst, Not a happy ending for the couple, Other, aliens don't know feelings, imposter/crewmate, mentions of blood but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: An Imposter finds the other Imposter after a recent kill. Out of all the crewmates, they were not expecting it to be them.
Relationships: Cyan (Among Us)/White (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	in the end we are only imposters

The hallway from Shields to Storage was empty, not a soul in sight. There was no sound aside from their own footsteps hitting the metal floor and their breathing within the suit. They expected more noise to come from a soul in Communications, but found the room empty.

Cyan's ears twitch from underneath their helmet. Footsteps. From where? Ahead. Storage. They continue onward.

They step inside and expect to see one of the humans. The footsteps were still going- south. Cyan doesn't move even though they have nothing to fear.

So they listen. But all they catches is a loud thud followed by a sweet and inviting scent. One that could easily make their mouths water.

Blood.

The smart thing to do would be to turn the other way. To find another task to finish. But the scent is so alluring and…familiar? Now, why would that be?

At the southernmost part of Storage, there was Red. They were standing over a body, Cyan only catching sight of the bone sticking out as Red's tongue licks around their suit to get rid of any remaining blood stains. A spot remained, but it blended in nicely with Red's own color that no one would be able to tell.

When Red turns around, their eyes meet.

"Not going to report the body?"

"Why would I?"

"You liked this one."

Red steps to the side, allowing Cyan to finally see the color of the suit.

White.

Cyan felt…well, they weren't sure what they were feeling. Whatever it is, it wasn't good. It felt like they were the one being chewed up by an Imposter, which was a strange feeling considering they were one.

Slow and quiet steps were taken towards White's body. A pool of blood lay around their corpse, stopping Cyan from getting any closer. The color stained their suit.

"I…did."

Out of all the humans, Cyan liked White the most. They were...interesting for a human. They were the one who acted so carefree, even knowing that there were Imposters among them. Death could be at any corner, any room. If they were alone and with the wrong person, that could be their end. But that fact never bothered White.

Maybe that's why they were so easy to be around. Even though White would play with Cyan. Tease them, try to get underneath their skin. They were always trying to push their buttons but never succeeded. They would even crack a joke about Cyan being an Imposter when alone.

_'But if you were one, you would have gotten me by now, huh?'_

White would say that, and a laugh would follow it. Then they would pat Cyan on the back before leaving to do another task. Cyan would follow them. They would lie to themselves saying they would do their job. That's why they were always around White. To kill them.

Killing was easy, but killing White was hard.

"...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why kill White?"

"We have to kill them all, eventually."

Of course.

Right.

They were Imposters, after all. Aliens that had boarded the Skeld. To survive, they needed to blend in with the crew and kill them. One by one the crew would be picked off, acting as nothing more than a meal for the Imposters. There were to be no survivors.

But Cyan could never imagine White being killed. Even now as their body lay there in an unsightly color; it was hard to process that White was gone.

There would be no more jokes, no more playful accusations, no more beautiful smiles or sounds to come from them.

No more White.

A disgusting pit in Cyan's stomach begins to fester. They wanted to believe it was hunger. Having smelled blood might have been the cause. Yet, this was a different sensation. They felt like they were ill, poisoned.

"If you stay here for too long, they'll suspect you."

"…"

Red doesn't wait for a response. If Cyan wanted to stay and be caught, let them. Red still had their own work to do.

Their footsteps drown out, and Cyan kneels down inches away from the blood on the floor. Their eyes focused on the body, mind going blank. They consider reporting the body as they had done before, but they had the feeling that enough time had passed to allow Red to have an alibi. Which was…good. Yes. They both needed to have one to survive.

They both needed to continue this charade.

Cyan wasn't sure if they could.

"What would you do if you were an Imposter, White?"

There is no answer. Cyan didn't expect one, even though they longed to hear for one.

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Body was Reported.
> 
> Cyan was ejected.
> 
> 1 Imposter remains.


End file.
